Angel of Uncertaincy
by Left 4 Love
Summary: A young woman fall's into our beloved Erik's life. He is still heart-broken from Christine. Will this strange girl make Erik see the light. Or will he fall deeper in hell. full summary inside ErikxOC story, and OCxOC
1. Stranger

**Stranger**

**By: A.C Kauppi**

**Summary: A young woman crashes into Erik's life. She's different from other girls of the time. The young woman is hot-blooded, blunt, and above all alone. She swears in public, wears pants, and is constently rude to men. This young woman is from the future, 2009 to be exact. No one knows how she got here, not even herself. What will Erik think of this strange girl? Will romance erupt, or will all hell break lose? Will she ever get back to her own time? What about Christine? Will Erik ever get over his beloved? **

**Find out here!!!!!!**

**December 13, 2009**

It was a freezing December night. It was raining. Probably the hardest I've ever seen. It felt like hail. Slowly sinking into my jacket.

My suitcase was heavy, but I didn't care. I was leaving this hell hole for good. I bought a train ticket to California about a month in advanced. I had nothing here.

My mother was my only escape. Escape from the cruelty of the world. Of course I didn't realize that at the time.

My mom was my angel of music. Singing me to sleep every night. She called me bumble-bee. Through her I discovered my love for music. But, all good things have to come to an end.

My mother, bless her soul died when I was 8. She went to the doctor's. It was just suppose to be a check up. At least that's what my dad told me. Just a check up, but how could she have ended up dead? When she died I didn't cry. For, I was afraid the tears wouldn't stop.

I didn't know that my life would change drastically on that terrible day. My dad started pushing me away. As if I were vermin. I actually didn't mind. I never really liked attention. He didn't yell, or scream at me. Nor, did he ever smile. It was almost like my life was a poker game. I always had to keep a straight face. School wasn't any better. I mean, I had friends. I even had a few boy friends. But, I felt I could never be truly happy.

It's hard to fake a smile when your in the worst kind of pain. I never really made many memories with my dad, but the few I made were absolutely horrible. They fill my thoughts, even know.

**Two Years Ago**

My dad came home late last night. He appeared to be drunk, as usual. Walking in, he noticed me lying on the coach. Watching a movie.

"What are you doing up? Don't you know what time it is?" He barked at me.

"Dad, it's not a school night."

He grunted. He walked slightly closer. Nearly tripping over his two feet. Yep, he was drunk.

"Are you drunk, again?" I said with a bob of the eyebrows.

A look of anger passed in his storm-black eyes.

Without warning, he stalked over to me. He yanked my arm, and pushed me harshly against the stone wall.

I wanted to cry, yet I still kept my "poker face".

"What did you say?" His harshness in his voice matched the grip on my hand, cruel and unforgiving.

"Your drunk."

He gripped my hand tighter, and tighter. Until, I herd a small crack. I yelped as tears swelled up in my eyes.

But, I resisted, not even showing the slightest look of fear.

"I'll ask you one more time. What did you say?"

I wanted to say what I already said. If I did, he might have killed me. But, I wouldn't care the slightest. For a pure second I actually thought he was--

"Answer me!!!!" He yelled. My lips quivered, and I started to shake.

"Drunk" I said.

_I must be some kind of stupid for saying that._

Swiftly, his hands moved from my bruised wrist to my neck. Lifting me up by it. He started to choke me. I didn't object. If I struggled I would have gave that bastard what he wanted.

"Kill me, I dare you. Let me ruin your life. The cops will hunt you if you decided to run. You'll be an animal, the prey. Afraid of the predator."

A full minute of silence, then he dropped me on the wood ground. I landed ungracefully, with a thud.

The ass then slugged me. He punched my nose. His cold, hard knuckles piercing my skin. I felt the crack. The blood started to gush. It felt as if he let all his anger out in one single punch. I let out a painful screech.

"You little brat ! I should have just given you away." I looked at him. The man I once new as dad. " I never wanted you. I wanted a boy to carry on the family name! But no God gave me a bratty, useless, weak, girl! Your unwanted, and I hate you!"

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!! _

Those words spinning in my head.

I actually always assumed that he loved me. Childish of me, I know. I always imagined him coming home, and giving me a well deserved hug.

Just a simple smile would make my soul soar.

With a final angry stare, he walked away. Stumbling every 15 or so seconds.

I stared at my bruised wrist. I prayed it was all just a terrible dream. Sadly, it was my reality

**Two years later**

Here I was. No more then 18, cold ,frightened, and above all alone. I didn't, and won't ever pity myself. For, I knew happiness. I knew love. But now I am only accustom to hate. I knew my life has been, and is rather unfortunate. I looked down at my watch. It was only 11:00 P.M. Before I leave this hell hole of a town. I had to see my mother's grave, one last time. I had to put the past behind me. To say my final good-byes.

The train's going to leave at 12:30pm. I had more then enough time to visit my mom. It wasn't that far of a walk. Only about a few blocks. I guess that's one of the few pluses living in a small town.

The walk would have been much faster. If only I didn't have such a heavy suitcase. I actually only had a duffel bag and my guitar. I couldn't bare to leave my guitar at that dreadful place I once called home. In the duffle bag contained money, snacks, clothes, and other things I would need.

Finally I came to grave yard.

I was never particularly scared of grave yards, but this one just gave me goose bumps. The eerie wind brushed my spine. It was still raining. The rain reminded me of black splashes on a white canvas.

When I came to my mothers grave. I fell on my knee's. I could no longer keep my "poker face". I broke down crying. Like a waterfall, tears cascading down my

face .

I cried, and cried. I cried so hard that I couldn't stop. My mother was a devout Catholic. I lost ever thread of my faith when she passed.

_Why couldn't be me? _

I question I always thought. My mom was so extraordinary. I had to admit, in some ways I was above average. But, compared to my mom I was just passable at best.

All of a sudden I herd a voice.

_I am your Angel of Music! _The voice sang.

The song was familiar. As if it was from a dream. Maybe even a dream, of a dream.

_I am your Angel of Music! _It sang again.

Was I crazy? Hearing this beautifully hypnotizing voice.

A force pushed me off my knees. Making me fall a few feet back. I landed on my butt, with my legs high in the air. It couldn't be the wind. The wind wasn't strong enough to do that.

All of a sudden, the ground turned black. I was standing on nothingness.

_What the hell?_

_ Everything went black. As if it evaporated into thin air. It was as if I were blind. I couldn't see anything but blackness._

Maybe, this was all just a nightmare. A long, excruciating nightmare. But, I couldn't be dreaming because everything was way to real.

If I were to die. I would die content, maybe even relieved. Without struggle.

I started to fall. As if the world was a great black hole. Well, I didn't know if I was falling. But, it did feel like that.

It was probably hours, upon hours of falling, but to me it felt like minutes.

I then hit something. As if it were ground. It was hard and rough, most likely gravel. Some sort of pain hit me in my thigh. I opened my eyes. Only to reveal a flashing light.

Yes! I was going to die.

I then felt something pick me up. My instincts were to run, scream struggle. But in these strangers strong arms. I felt safe. I haven't felt safe for long time. I wasn't ready to let in go.

My mind then went blank. I fell into a deep slumber.

**…............**

**My first chapter, please enjoy. Review and Comment!**


	2. Broken Wing

**December 13, 1872**

** Erik's P.O.V**

It was was a cool December night. The harsh wind was sending chills down my spine. I was walking in the eerie alley way. It was dangerous to be walking alone at this time a night. But, I didn't care. I had nothing to lose.

I didn't even have a real choice. Since it was the fastest route back to the Opera without being seen.

The god damn place nearly burned to the ground because of my stupidity, and anger. Many people died, on my account. Madame Giry, was seriously injured from the flames. From that experience Meg and I grew closer.

When Madame Giry became well again. I gave her almost all of my funds. In order to restore the opera house.

I could say that Meg and I became friends, to be honest, we were decently close. Meg's a sweet girl, she's practically a woman now, and probably has many suitors, not that I care.

Two years, to bloody years since Christine, my Christine, left me. I don't know why I still love her. She left me to rot under the opera house.

To me, my world was a night sky. Before Christine, the sky had little, to no stars at all. When Christine came into my life, it was like a shooting star came into the picture, blasting millions of stars into the sky. Now, with her gone, there is barely enough to light up the sky. A pitiful sky it became.

_What was the point of living?_

My only real point was music, and that Antoinette spent to much time and effort trying to protect me. If those two things weren't the case I would take my life now, no second guess.

I was destined to die alone. Without the love of Christine, or anyone. My life's a black hole.

Pitiful I sound, but was I sorry for myself?

Hell no! I looked down at my hands. They were long and slender. These hands had done amazing things, built beautiful things, composed mesmerizing songs, but at the end of the day. What was it worth?

These hands had also done many terrible things, took life, destroyed life.

I should just cut these damned hands off.

_You'll be ridiculed more than you are now. Think about it, the phantom with no face and no hands._

I was still starring at my hands, when, I stepped in some type of liquid. It was red, and thick.

_Wait, that's blood._

I looked up. Not even a foot away, was a girl curled up in a ball, lying on the ground.

She was the one who's blood i stepped in.

Lucky for her the blood was coming from her leg, not head. If it were to be the head, it would have probably been fatal.

I walked closer to her, to check her pulse. She was still breathing.

I ripped a part of my jacket and rapt it around her leg.

Acting on my impulse. They same impulse that almost destroyed the opera house. I lifted her up bridal-style. I was about to leave, but then I noticed a bag and something that looked like a cello case on the ground.

I assumed it to be her luggage. She was probably a traveler.

_That would explain her strange clothes. _

I picked that up too, knowing that when she wakes up. She will want her stuff.

The girl, well more like a young woman, wasn't very heavy. Sure, she was heavier than Christine, but the girl is taller then my ex. beloved.

I examined her face. It was heart-shape, and pale. Her wide eyes were closed, and a slightly full, yet slender mouth was perched in the right place. Hair light brown, wildly curly, and only shoulder length.

I knew it was stupid even thinking about bringing a strange girl to my home, but she looked so hurt. I couldn't help feel a little compassionate.

It's rare for me to feel compassion. It's rare for me to feel at all.

I made it into the opera house. I was faster than I expected to be.

During the walk, the girl snuggled into my chest.

I couldn't help, but smirk.

I crept slowly, very quietly.

I was anxious to get back to my sanctuary.

Thoughts were swirling in my head. Most of them were of Christine.

She tore my heart out of my chest. It's all fucked up, and it's falling apart.

_How can you blame her though?_

I have the ugliest face in Paris.

Not to mention, I'm a fugitive.

Raoul on the other hand, was good-looking. He was wealthy, and could give her the dream life.

I hate Raoul with a passion! A fiery passion that belonged in the pits of hell.

Walking down the stairs, and into the gondola we went.

I laid her in the boat. I started to row. I was singing a lullaby as I did.

It went like this.

_Is there a special world for you and me?_

_One that no one but use can see._

_The special bond that share._

_Life is far from fair._

_I swear you are heaven sent._

_Someone one whom I'll never have to second guess._

_To bind us closer_

_Like are songs_

_With me you belong._

I was never able to finish it. Christine left before I could.

I was finally there. My home, sanctuary, and prison.

Candles flickered in the the dark. The organ looked even more stunning.

I soon then entered a chamber, which had a couch in it.

I put her on the couch. I couldn't bare going into the room which use to be Christine's.

It brought back to many memories. The ones I try to forget.

The girl looked so peaceful as she slept. It was as if all the pain that was on her facial features vanished completely.

I looked at her wounds, just to make sure they weren't to bad.

Besides the one on her thigh, they were only bruises.

I wonder where she got it from, or who gave it to her?

After I checked her wounds. I dropped her bag, and instrument case right by the couch.

A small smile then graced her lips. Revealing a set of white teeth.

I then left that chamber, and entered the one with my organ.

Banging on it, playing on it, she was my friend. Sometimes I felt she was my only.

I thought about the strange girl whom I rescued from the cruel streets of Paris. I shall find out who she is and where she came from tomorrow. So, she can get out of my life. For some strange reason, she reminded me of an angel with a broken wing.

-------------

**OK that's it for Chapter 2. Thank god I finally got it done. I'll try to start on the next chapter today. Please review. I'm always opened to criticism ,but flames are not accept.I'm thinking of a name for my O.C character. I'm thinking Hope, any suggestions are welcomed !**


	3. First impressions

Girl's P.O.V

I awoke that morning with an ache in my muscle. I bit my lip, so I would not screech in pain.

I believed that the night at the grave yard was all just a dream. A frightening dream, yet some part of me wished it were real.

I would awake on my full bed, in the house I hate,with the person I hate the most.

Yet, I had doubt that I would awake in my bed because the bed, or whatever which I was lying on, was to stiff, and way to small.

I slowly opened my eyes, to reveal a stone ceiling, with a elegant chandelier.

_Nope, defiantly not my room._

My eyes then danced off the walls, exploring the room. Barely anything was in it, besides a gloomy grandfather clock. The room was all made of stone, and I was on a couch.

I then looked to the immediate right of me. I saw a slightly over-sized, grey duffle bag, and a guitar case.

_Those are mine!!_

Wow, this is really starting to creep me out.

I sat up and stretched. Noticing that there was a black, ripped, piece of clothing rapped around my upper leg.

I then slowly made it off the couch, and on to the hard stone floor. Taking in how dark everything was. Since the only light source was candles.

I also took in that I was still fully dressed, sneakers and all.

Walking to the door, and turning the knob. I made it out into another room.

This room looked similar to the room I was just in, but in this room all the the furniture was covered in white sheets.

After about twenty minutes of exploring, I found nothing of much interest.

It was as if I was exploring a Labyrinth. I would end up more lost if I kept moving forward.

The next room I entered was exactly like the others, except this room had a large, silver, door.

I heard soft music coming from behind it.

_Was I nervous of this strange door?_

No, not even the slightest. If my life taught me anything, it was the art of being strong. To not show weakness. To look danger in the eye, and simply look back with a smile.

I walked closer to the door. Reaching my hand out. Turning the door knob, slowly.

It made a huge creaking sound. The exact opposite of what I was trying to accomplish.

The door finally opened.

The music was loud as ever. The sound I was hearing was the epitome of angelic.

It sounded like an organ, maybe even a piano.

My eyes revealed a beautiful sight. A room, a large room, with a high ceiling. It reminded me of cave. No electric light source, only candles.

I saw book shelfs. Filled with hundreds upon hundred of books, just begging to be read.

An area dedicated to art-work. The paintings, sketches, or whatever were all too perfect.

_Who ever these is really talent._

I then spotted an organ, it was old, and large. Yet it was a stunning sight.

There was man on the organ stool. I could not see his face, only the back of his head. From what it could tell, he had a nice head of hair.

The sound coming from the instrument was incredible, it was dark, and sad. It could probably make even Hitler cry.

Despite the appearance, and the sound of the place. The smell was absolutely disgusting. Well, it wasn't that bad, but Jesus Christ was it dusty.

I was about to sneeze, yet I resisted, holding my pointer finger under my nose. I was to late though.

"Aaaaaaa-cchhhhho!!" I sneezed, the loudest I ever had. It probably wouldn't have been that loud if it didn't echo.

Let's just say it was so loud, that it was heard over the music.

The man then stopped abruptly, and turned around and faced me.

I swear my heart stopped when I saw him.

The man was pale, almost deathly so, it almost clashed with his jet black hair.

His eyes were a pale ice blue. His eyes were very cold, stern, and unforgiving.

He seemed like he was goth, for he only was wearing black. The man had a white mask on which only covered half his face. If his other side was nearly as good-looking as the one that was not covered. He would surely be the hottest guy I ever saw.

He looked into my eyes, and I looked back. It was as if we were both in a starring contest.

"Um hi" I said awkwardly

He didn't speak, he only nodded. Rude much!

" Thank you"

" For what?"

" Ahh, now I get you talking" I paused. "And I mean my luggage. I wouldn't know what to do without it"

" Well, your welcome"

" I know this is a stupid question, but am I in heaven?"

Hey, I know it was pretty dumb to ask something like that, but I had to make sure I wasn't dead. He laughed, it wasn't a real laugh though. It was cold, and hard, like his eyes

" Your far from it" He mumbled.

" What was that?"

" Nothing"

I nodded. The man the got off his seat, and stood up. He walked to me. He was right in front of me. The dude was very tall. At least 6'4". Standing over my 5'6" body was intimidating.

" Who are you?" I asked

" I should ask the same to you"

" I'm Hope, Hope Jane Carter, and your name"

" I had a name" He slightly whispered

" What are you talking about? You either have a name, or you don't"

" Why is it any concern to you, mademoiselle"

I rolled my eyes. " What-ever"

_Why did he call me mademoiselle? _

I was about to walk away when "the dude" grabbed my wrist. His hands were the roughest, coldest, hands I ever felt. Yet, his touch was soft, maybe I liked it.

"Erik, Erik Destler"

Erik, thats a very nice name. It's simple, unlike him.

"Erik, well it's nice to meet you"

" A pleasure, Ms. Carter"

" Please, just call me Hope."

He let go, and there was silence. I bit my lip. Lip bitting was my nervous habit. Some people bite their nails, but I bite my lip.

" I'm actually amazed that you made it through my little maze"

" It wasn't that hard" I said aloofly.

_Total lie_

True, it was quite complicated.

" Really? Hmm, surprising" Erik said more to himself more than me.

" Oh, Erik, you will find that I am very surprising" I said as a smirk crept up on my lips.

" You must be starving"

" I guess you can say that"

" I'll get something to eat. I'll be right back, so don't touch anything"

" Don't worry, I'll be a good girl" I yelled.

He went through the door-way, and to another chamber.

After he left I started to look around the chamber. Trying to find some clue of where I was.

I came across a desk.

_Good place to start_

I didn't find anything of use, or even interest. Only notes, and scribbles. Opening one of the draws. I found a news paper article. It was dated in 1870. It was all written in french, yet I could read it. How weird is that?

The article was about "The Phantom of the Opera". It said he was a demon, with a face that was "tragically deformed". To me, it sounded like a bunch of Bull-shit.

I heard foot-steps. Guessing them to be Erik's, I stuffed the article into my jean pocket.

_If this was really 1870 Paris, I better make up some story of where I'm from, and fast._

I stood up and grabbed a random book, and pretended I was reading it.

Erik then came in the room. Carrying two loafs of bread, a wine bottle, and two wine glasses.

" I see you have gotten into my book collection"

" Oh yeah, this book is amazing"

"I haven't read the dictionary yet. Is it interesting?" He was smirking as he said this.

_Damn, busted_

"Ohhh"

Shoving the dictionary on the shelf.

"Your curious one, aren't you?"

I shrugged.

" Be careful, child, curiosity can be a fatal flaw?"

" Trust me, compared to my other flaws, curiosity isn't half bad"

" Let me show you where we will be eating"

" Okay"

**Erik's P.O.V**

Hope, a strange name. Strange fits this girl immensely. From her clothes, to the way she looked, to the way she acted. Even the mischievous sparkle in her eyes was strange.

She seemed young, no more than 19. She carried herself with an air of aloofness.

Hope seemed distant, even though she was friendly. Behind that little glimmer in her eyes, I could see pain.

I was planning to find out where she is from. I couldn't waste anymore of my precious time.

Really, I didn't know whether I liked her, or if I found her rather annoying.

Indeed, I felt compassion for the girl, and who knows, she might actually grow on me.

We then got to the chamber which we would be eating in. It was smaller than the others. The room only had a tiny table and two chairs.

Hope gave me a little smile, and sat down. I placed the food on the table, and sat down across from her.

" I see we will be eating bland tonight"

I kept quite. It was a rude comment to make. I mean, at least she's getting food.

" You're in luck that I'm not a picky eater."

There was a little silence after that, but was broken when Hope said.

" This place is absolutely stunning"

" Thank you"

" Did you build it yourself?"

" Indeed, child"

" That's just...wow"

I poured the wine, and she mumbled a thank you.

I nodded.

" Why do you keep calling me child?"

I shrugged.

" Well, I'm not much younger then you" She said as she took a very large gulp of wine.

" How old are you anyways?"

" Just turned eight-teen"

_The same age as Christine_

" What about you?"

" Twenty-five "

" Wow, your so old" Hope said playfully.

We ate in awkward silence after that. Well, it was almost silent, despite Hope chewing her food like a horse.

She was actually pretty rude, if you ask me.

Hope caught me starring at her often, but I couldn't help it.

She had the most breath-taking eyes. They weren't not the beautiful ,deep, chocolate brown color of my Christine. They were different, maybe even a little better. They reminded me of an autumn leaf. Slowly changing from light green to a dark brown. Usually shifting in colors, they rarely stayed the same.

They showed her soul, and her true feelings. Exactly like Christine's in that way.

I could tell by those eyes that Hope was a spit fire. A trait I don't find attractive in a young lady at all.

I soon caught her starring at me. She slightly turned her head, and her eyes went wider then the already were.

It was as if she was searching my face for something.

" What are you starring at?"

Hope then blinked and shook her head. As if she just broke out of being possessed.

" I'm sorry, but your eyes, they're amazing, so beautiful" She said with a shy smile.

I felt a hot blush creep on my cheeks.

" Th-an-k yo-u" I said looking down at my feet.

_The only thing beautiful about my face_

Hope complimented me more in one night, then most people would in their entire life.

" Where are you from? I'm sure your mother and father must be worried, since you've been gone for at least two days."

" Erik, I really don't remember where I'm from" She said quietly.

Poor thing, so lost in this world. She doesn't have anyone.

For a pure second Hope seemed so vulnerable. She looked like a lost puppy whom has been kicked around. She wasn't dog-looking, but just her face expression reminded me of that.

She then raised her glass.

"Cheers"

"For what?" I said crinkling my brow in confusion.

"New beginnings"

I raised my glass, and clinked it with Hope's.

" To New Beginnings" I said with a little smile.

**---------------**

**Please, Please,Please review my story, and I shall review yours. Like a gift exchange! I hope you enjoyed it, and Merry Christmas! **

**Oh don't forget to review!!!**


	4. Attraction of a Monster

Hope's P.O.V

The next few days went by uneventfully. It was the same boring routine everyday.

This morning was different though. It would be the day I would never forget.

It would be the memory that "In ten years I would laugh at".

I awoke with my head spinning. I was sweating. It wasn't because of a bad dream, but out of nervousness.

Last night, while Erik was away with what he called "personal business". I was so bored. I felt as if nothing could have entertained me.

Until an idea popped up in my brain.

I did something crazy, and very, very childish.

I drew on his paintings. Well, they were just sketches.

I only drew on two, and they were of the same girl.

Now that I think of it, all the drawings had the same girl in it.

I know it was stupid, and could possibly get me back on the streets, but man was it fun.

I then got of the couch and screeched.

Deciding to go through my luggage, to unpack.

I didn't know how long I was staying, but it seemed like a good idea.

Sadly, that idea was ruined, for there was no where to put clothes.

I sighed heavily.

_Well since my clothes are already out. I guess I should get changed._

After what seemed like forever of searching, I finally found a decent pair of tight jeans and my warm red sweater.

Taking of my over-sized shirt, and slipping of my sweat pants.

I only had a black bra on and red boxers on.

I absolutely hated thongs, barely even liked regular chick under-wear.

Swiftly, I turned around.

There, standing in the door way was no other then Erik.

His face a bright a red, and his pale blue eyes hit me like daggers. So cold, so harsh.

I noticed that he was holding his sketches that I drew on.

"Hope" He said sending chills down my spine.

His eyes then went wide. I believe he took in that I was half naked.

Looking down, he was defiantly staring at my boobs.

_Sick pervert!_

"Oh dear god!" Erik yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

I was glad that he did so because I didn't not want him to see my blushing face.

I didn't want him to see me vulnerable.

"Um, erm...I'm gonna change"

He didn't say anything.

"You better not peek, or else, your ass is mine" I said playfully, trying to clear the tension

"I beg your pardon?"

_Oh crap I just sweared _

"Your dairyer is mine" I said trying to sound french.

I was finally changed.

"Erik, you can open your eyes. I'm done changing."

"Are you sure"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really"

"Your so kind" I said sarcastically

Finally, he took his hands off his eyes.

It was a moment of pure and gorgeous silence.

His eyes then went from blank, to a look of hate.

"Hope, what is the meaning of this?" He asked

"Um what do you mean?" I said trying to play dumb

"You know what I mean"

"No, what do you mean"

_Please fall for it, fall for it_

"The drawings"

"What drawings"

Still keeping up my game.

He then unwrinkled the drawings in his palm, and held it up to my face.

"These drawings"He said

"Oh, those, well" I couldn't finish my sentence for I bursted out in laughter.

"Haahhhhhahhahah"

"Yo-u...You find this funny"

I couldn't answer because I was laughing so very hard. I just nodded.

"How dare you!" He screamed.

My laughter immediately stopped, and I felt my whole body tense up.

"Do you have any respect for property? Do you know how long these took me?

Hmmm! Do you!"

He was scaring me, but I refused to show any sign of it.

I didn't speak.

"Answer me!"

"Erik, please calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Hope, you are the most disrespectful, childish, immature, woman I have ever met"

_He did not just insult me._

I acted on my impulse and slapped him across the face.

"How dare I Erik? How dare you?"

"You just slapped me?"

"Yes I did" I said

He just stared at me as if I were walking on water.

"You are the strangest person I have ever met"

"Same to you"

"Why do you wear those clothes?"He asked harshly

"Why do wear that mask?" I said smirking

He didn't answer, and looked at his feet.

"Look, Erik, I'm sorry."

He looked up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you, or draw on your art."

"I'm sorry" He said. Those words coming out of his mouth were so unnatural.

"For what?"

"For insulting you, and walking in on you while you were changing"

"For god's sake, that was an accident. There is nothing to forgive."

"My anger can sweep over sometimes, and I'm very dangerous when it does"

_Great, he has anger issues._

"We all have are problems"

"Well, I best be off"

"Bye" I said.

He then walked off, and out of the room.

_What to do? What to do?_

I decided to explore more of the house, maybe even make Erik happy by cleaning up the house.

I didn't know what to think of the dude.

He was handsome, intelligent, talented, and seemed to be compassionate.

Yet, he was still selfish, anti-social, he had anger issues, and he is not very nice.

_Then why are you attracted to him?_

I didn't say that!

Well, I guess I have to admit he is a rather attractive man, even being a few years older then I.

Erik's P.O.V

Thoughts were swirling in my head. Most of them were of Hope.

I didn't like her one bit.

_Then why is she staying in your home?_

Because I want her to.

_Because you like her_

What's there to like?

_What's there not to like?_

...

_Curves, hazel eyes, curly brown hair, quick witted. You want her._

Your sick

_I'm you_

No your not!

_Of corse I am, admit it your at least attracted to the girl_

Fine, she's pretty! So what! Meg is pretty too and your not telling me to seduce her.

_Thats because you don't want her._

I hit my hand on the wall. As I screamed.

I was a monster. Hearing voices in my head.

Some people think it's my face that makes me a demon, but no it is my mind, sick and twisted.

I don't want Hope, she's just another girl.

I kept repeating those words in my head.

I then started to cry. A solitary tear ran down my cheek.

_Your a monster phantom, an animal, you don't deserve happiness._

These were the only words that I actually agreed with.


	5. Souls of Solitude

**Hope's P.O.V**

Life in the dark could not be more dull. Each day felt like a month to me, and each week felt like a year. Everyday I would push Erik just a little more over the edge. He resents me. I know it from the way he looks at me. With his tormenting, icy, blue eyes. Their like daggers, slowly cutting through your soul.

It's amusing to piss him off. When he yells it's like an adrenalin rush. I'm an adrenalin junkie. I live for the excitement of near death experiences. That's why I like horror movies.

I didn't care if he didn't like me. For all I care Erik can kiss my ass. I just didn't get why he kept me here. Like, if you don't like someone why live with them?

_ Was I like his prisoner?_

I was trying to sleep. So far, zero success. Usually, I have no problem sleeping. I just hate to do so. It was all because of my nightmares. They were drenched with thick streams of worry and fear. Since the day my mom died I have been haunted by a multitude of different nightmares.

I sometimes have a dream of darkness. I would travel through it, as if I were looking for something, or someone. It wasn't really scary until I came to realized that there was nothing to search for. Nothing to find, nothing at all.

Sometimes I would have dreams of where I would be haunted by voices. Vividly, they would call to me. They spoke my name. Calling me like a sirens song. Asking me to come with them.

Last night was different. I dreamed of something I have never dreamed before. I dreamed of an Apocalypse. It was filled of fire and smoke. There was a man standing in the rain. He was tall and thin. Wearing nothing but black. He told me to run, run far, run far away. As I run I see shadows. They laugh at me. They tell me to stop. Trying to scare me as I run farther away.

I find a house beyond the dieing city. I entered the house only to find bodies, bleeding bodies, dead bodies. The bodies belonged to the people I knew. The people I love. Erik appeared behind me. He had a rope in his hand, and crazed smile on his face.

"Don't scream" He said as his grin grew wider. He then put the rope around my neck.

My dream ended there. I pray it won't have a continuation tomorrow.

You see, this is why I hate to sleep. You would to if you had to deal what dealt with every night.

I didn't like the dark. I didn't like it at all. I wasn't afraid of it, oh no. It was because the dark had the "unknown factor". I fear the unknown, I hate the unknown, if I had a chance I would strangle the unknown. This is why I don't like it down here. I don't even know where here is.

I hate not knowing, I hate it with a passion.

All I know is that I'm alone. To be honest, I don't mind being alone, or in solitude. If anything I rather enjoy it.

I practically raised myself. Practically taught myself to grow up. T no believe in fairy tales.

Being a loner is my forte. In school I was always quite, yet surprisingly I had a few close friends. I was the kid at the back of the class. Always staring out the window, observing the world outside. That sees science and physics behind every muscle movement, every molecule. People thought of me as a day dreamer, others anti-social, maybe just plain, flat out, weird.

I was never very popular, but I didn't care. I was happy, in my own little way. Well, about as happy as Mobey Dick can be.

So many questions I wanted to ask Erik. I wanted to know exactly where I was. I wanted to know why he took me to his place. I wanted him to answer.

With my new strive for answers I sprung of the couch, and was off to find Erik.

**Erik's P.O.V**

The creaking of the wooden floors outside my room awakened me. I was quite surprised that I even fell asleep. I didn't sleep much. Ever since that soprano I felt as if my body wouldn't let me sleep. My dreams were tragic, and of desperate sins, ones of Christine they always were. Sometimes I felt that she was watching me. As if she was here in this very room.

I removed my mask, only to wipe the sleep from my eyes. The feel of my hands were rough and cold.

_ Have the always been this way?_

I hated the feel of them. I then quickly put it back on. I hated to be without my mask. I felt that it was a part of me.

All of a sudden there was a loud, obnoxious knock on the door. I jumped for it was unexpected. I ignored it assuming it to be the wind. I heard the same knock again.

"Helloooooo? Erik? You in there?" It was Hope's voice.

_ How did she find my room?_

"Erik, I know your in there?" She said in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

I sighed, and slowly got out of my coffin. I slept in it, or tried to. Surprisingly, it was quite comfortable. I didn't like to sleep much. To me, sleep was an empty, aching feeling which humans happen to enjoy. Sleep was when your mind was weak, and I hated to be in any stage of vulnerability.

Before I unlocked the door I angled myself so that she wouldn't see the room.

Hope was standing there with her arms crossed. Her hair all messed up and tangled. Her eyes wild with a look of irritation.

She smiled at me sarcastically and said.

"Thanks for opening"

"What do you want?" I said harshly

"Aww, Erik, why do you have to be such a downer"

I didn't even know what a downer meant, but I knew it was no compliment.

I shrugged.

"I don't feel like talking. So, please go away."

"You never do, and I will do nothing of the sort"

"Your point" I said bobbing my eyebrow

"I want to talk" She said showing no signs of giving up.

"About?"

"I want answers"

I felt my ears turn pink. Hope was clever, but it was near impossible to find out who I truly was. If she did happen to figure it out, she would want to leave. But, I would not care the slightest.

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Paris, love" I said smirking

_Good answer._

"Don't call me that" She said squinting her eyes. "And I mean where exactly"

"Your under an opera house. The Que La Fette, to be exact"

She nodded as if she didn't ind any of this information strange at all.

"Why did you bring here?"

I looked down at my feet to think of a response. It was an extremely hard question to answer. For, I didn't know the answer myself.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? That's just great." She said as she stormed off.

She hated me. I knew she did, but I didn't care. She's just another prat. An adolescent, not worth my time.

_Then why do you keep her here, phantom? Why did you save her?_

I guess after many years solitude which has barely even been broken I wanted company. I deserved none of it. I know that by now. But, Hope deserved no death.

I slowly then climbed back into the coffin. Sleep is dark and peaceful. Similar to the death I wanted to die. Nothing hurts more then being alone. Unfortunately, I had to find out the hard away.


	6. Pain in the Ass

Erik's P.O.V

Sleep deprivation: story of my life. Tossing and turning desperately trying to get even the slightest wink of rest. Sleep, is a funny little drug. As much as I hate it. I need sleep to survive. Though I could go with out sleep longer then most. I still need it. Yes, Erik Destler, the Phantom of the Opera wanted to sleep. Surprising as it was. Humans love to sleep, but I do not. Probably because I'm the farthest thing from human. I was Red Death, a creature of the night. Practically the devil's spawn himself.

Sighing, I got up and stretched. Hesitantly, I grabbed my mask and put it on. Walking out of my room, giving up the dream of slumber. Maybe I was thankful that I couldn't fall asleep. For I would not have to see......"her" again, well at least for tonight I am at peace.

When I made it to the organ I sat down. Slowly, I put my hands over this fine instrument. Waiting, just waiting for inspiration to strike. Waiting for us to connect. Joliet, that was my organ's name. It meant beautiful, and she was just that. She almost beat Christine, for Joliet was a looker. She was an old thing, but her lovely, black and white keys made up for it.

_ Why did Christine leave me?_

The thought sped through my brain. I mean despite my face I was a good suitor. Maybe even better then Raoul. I would I have gave Christine unconditional devotion and adoration. I would build a home suitable for any emperor. Yet, Christine chose a "pretty boy" over me. He wouldn't know what true love is if it danced naked in front of him singing "Think of Me".

She could have been the Lady of the night, but instead she decided to be the Viscount's wife. Christine will be back. I know she will. She lives for music, and the stage. Something that pig could never give her.

_ "Don't fool yourself, phantom. She didn't chose Raoul because of his high status or "pretty" face. Christine Chose Raoul because, you, Erik Destler are a Monster. For Raoul is just human"._

Sweat then started to pour down my face as the voice spoke. I have been haunted by voices since I was a simple child. Even now when I'm a man they still scare me.

_ "Why don't you stop living in the past, Destler. Start to look towards the future. Of whats right in front of your very eyes. Ever noticed the Carter child. She would do for your "thirst" for passion."_

I would never touch her! I can't stand the brat. She's rude, sardonic, and immature.

_ "So, she's a great intellect, wit, beauty—-_

I cut the voice off for I was getting quite annoyed. Why was he so intrigued with Hope, out of all the women in the Opera.

So, Christine is all those things. Plus so much more.

_ No Phantom,your wrong. Yes, she might be a beauty, but so are half the women in this Goddamn country. Christine is no wit, zero intelligence. Barely any talent in singing before you trained her. She sounded like a rusty hinge before you helped her. She is charming, but so is Hope. Seduce her phantom, or else I'll make sure someone else will._

Your mad, a crazed spirit forced to drive me to insanity. Which I probably already am.

_Ha, Destler you got me all wrong. How do you know? Maybe I'm just __trying to help you out with your unfortunate love life._

Go away...

_As you wish phantom, but I will be back. I can promise you that._

Hope's P.O.V

Jesus Christ! I hate this couch so freaking much. It's so bumpy, and hard, plus it smells like Erik's B.O. The floor at my dad's house is comfier then this shit.

UGH! I feel like crap! I've been having cramps all night. It feel like I ate a meat-loaf sandwich, and that same sandwich is kicking me.

_What a lovely feeling that was._

Erik, A.K.A Mr. Mcinsenitve was blasting his stupid organ up. It was so loud I swore all of France could here it. When I first heard him play I thought he was piano playing Jesus. Now I find his music rather annoying. Especially when someone was trying to fall asleep!

"May you please play a little bit softer. I'm trying to sleep" I screamed at the top of my lounges.

No answer, if anything the music grew louder.

This is it, I'm going out there and telling him how I really feel. I quietly got up from the couch and marched outside the room. I was going to find the inconsiderate man I call my roommate.

Erik's P.O.V

Each time I touched a different key Joliet's and my connection grew stronger. I could barely here anything, except for my music,my beautiful music.

I heard someone call my name.

_This is quite odd_

Assuming it to be only a figment of my imagination. If I did not ignore the voice it might have ruined are connection.

I heard foot-steps, as if someone walking to me. I ignored it. Reassuring myself that I was just hearing things.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the back. Someone has interrupted my Joliet time. And that someone shall pay. I turned around, and there was Hope.

_I'm so stupid! I knew it was probably Hope_

She was the last person I wanted to see. Her large eyes seemed wider, but her brows slightly furrowed. Her lips formed a smirk. Hope was always smirking, it was getting rather old if you asked me.

"Good evening, Erik" She said as her eyes sparkled with delight.

"You mean good morning" I said was I grinned scurvily.

She didn't respond just starred.

"Why, are you here? Do you need something?"

"Wow, Erik your so welcoming." Hope said nippingly.

I scrunched my eyes and tried to intimidate this ill-mannered, young woman.

"Anyways, your playing to loud. I can't sleep, so it's sort of annoying."

"You find my music annoying" I inquired.

"Well, it's like 4 in the morning. I don't really care how good in sounds. When someone's trying to fall asleep they find anything that's noise is annoying. Honestly, right now I do."

A bubble of anger filled my soul. I have been insulted before, but no one ever insulted my music. It was only looked upon as angelic sounding. Never annoying.

"Be quiet! You woman! You have no right to think that!" I screamed.

Hope's mouth feel right open as she clutched the palm of her hands.

"You sexist pig!"

"Don't dare insult me!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want" Said Hope as her eyes started to twitch.

"Why!?" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Because I said so" I yelled.

"I don't give to shits about what you think!"

"You have a foul mouth, you know that Hope" I said quietly.

"I don't care" she said in a hushed tone.

"Well, I do so don't swear, women don't have that right"

"Yes they do! And I'll prove it, watch me, shit,bitch,cunt"

"Stop!" I screamed

"Ohh I'm not finished yet, asshole,pussy, fag,hoe"

Hope kept on screaming curse words. Some which I have never even heard which annoyed me because I didn't know what it meant.

"Stop!" I screamed again.

I got up and put my hand on her mouth. I did this because I wanted the damn girl to shut-up. Hope started to struggle, but my tight grip on her mouth refused to let go. On the spur of the movement I felt teeth caressing my hand.

I looked down at Hope who was digging her white teeth into my hand. In other words, she was biting me.

I let go of Hope. Unexpectedly it didn't hurt though when I saw my hand it had a bite mark. I was probably in awestruck when it happened.

I felt my eyes twitch and my ears burn.

Hope just gave me a lopsided grin and said "Bite me"

I began to clutch my fists. Clutching them so hard my nails began to dig into my palms of my hand.

Hope began to walk away as she flipped her hair. Dear God! She smelt good. It smelt like coffee. What am I thinking? I'm angry at her thoughts of goodness will no be wasted on her.

She was half away across the room when I noticed a big, red, blothcy, blood stain on Hope's ass.

This could only mean one thing.....

_Oh shit, I'm screwed._

~Oh my god I'm so sorry about the wait. It's just been really crazy around here. Please enjoy, and r and r~


	7. I want your hand

Erik's P.O.V

Damn! God damn it! Here I am with a woman who is bleeding. None the less in her backside. What am I suppose to do? I'm no doctor! I'm just a humble musician.

_Think, Erik,think_

What am I suppose to say to a woman who just bit me. I still have teeth marks. Hope is the most improper woman I have ever met in my life. It's a good thing that she's attractive, one of the only things going for her. Unlike Christine she had brains, beauty, and talent.

_Ha_! The voice inside my head mocked.

_Brains?! She is a naïve idiot! You could convince her that you were her dead father._

Humph!I will not listen to you insult Christine, she is perfect.

_You more perfect than her!_

"hahahhahahahha!!" I started to laugh. I don't think I realized that I was laughing out loud until Hope turned to face me.

She gave me a funny look and said. "What the hell is so funny."

I looked at her for a second taking in her wild, yet some what good-looking appearance.

"Nothing, but"

"But what?" She cut me off as she walked closer to me.

"Your butt is bleeding."

Hope than cocked up her left eyebrow and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said as her eyes flickered.

"Hope" I said grabbing her shoulder and giving it a little shake "Your butt is bleeding."

She gave me the same look. "Bleeding you say."

"What? You don't think I'm being serious."

"Nope not at all." Hope said smirking.

What the hell is with this girl. One minute it looks like she wants to kill me. The next she's all smiley like an idiot.

"Why? I am a very serious man." I spoke with a tone of anger in my voice.

"Yes Erik" She said as she awkwardly patted me on the back. "You are a very serious man."

"Are you trying to be sarcastic, cause it's not working."

"Oh Erik, I think it is."

"No it's not!" I screamed

"Fine whatever floats your boat. On another note may you so kindly direct me to the bathroom."

"Why?" I asked

"I need to use it" She spoke calmly but I could sense some irritation in her voice.

"Fine this way." I grabbed her hand, and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

I don't know why I grabbed her hand. It kinda confused me why I did it. I guess it was some sort of creepy male instinct.

There was at least a minute of silence before Hope said "How long have you been down her?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"How long have you lived her, I mean under The Que La Fette."

"Oh about as long as I can remember."

Lie, oh such a little lie I had just committed.

"So your parents lived her or something?" She asked innocently

I felt my whole body freeze up and grow cold. Talking about my parents was a sensitive topic for me. Even thinking about them was. Oh how I try to forget my past. You may find it strange why they are such a sensitive topic for me. It would be for you too if you knew what I went through.

Hope took note to my abnormal body language. She than said "Never mind, talking about my parents is a touchy subject for me as well."

Wait? I just noticed something, Hope had an american accent. She's an american. No wonder why she wears jeans, she's from western america. I can't believe I never thought of that. I'm so stupid. It also explains why she has bad manners.

"You have an american accent." I said

"Yes, and you have a french accent" She replied.

"You need a new wardrobe if you want to fit in to the french social latter."

She nodded her head. "What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I'll have a friend take you shopping."

She smiled, this time it was a real smile. Not a smirk, or mischievous grin.

"Thanks Erik, I'm sorry If we got off on the wrong foot." She bit her lip "But I really want to be friends with you."

I felt my mouth drop. Friends? I thought she hated my guts. I barely even know how to be a friend. Nor have I ever been asked for my hand in friendship.

"Su-re" I slightly mumbled.

We were now in front of a small brown door which happened to be the bathroom.

"Is this it?" Hope asked

"Yes" I said quietly.

She gave me a half smile and mumbled a quiet thanks as she entered the bathroom.

I felt something hot on my face. I ran to the nearest mirror and was frightened by what I saw. There on my face was a bright, pink, hot,....blush?!

I have never blushed before. Never in my intire life. Nor did I ever want to. No one, not even Christine could make me blush.

Well enough of that. Whats on my agenda now? Oh right time to go see the woman who is taking my new friend on a shopping trip. Time to see..............

* HAAHA I love cliffies! I'm so sorry bout not updating in quite sometime, but I've been so busy. Please forgive me, and r and r :)*


	8. A Sense of Justice

_**Hope's P.O.V**_

He is absolutely the most complicated man I have ever met. Who am I talking about, you might ask? I am talking about Erik Destler. He pretty much saved my life, so I am in his debt. He is older then me, so I should "respect my elder" Yet, I have mixed feelings about the man.

Physically; he was near perfection. A strong jaw line, tall, spectacular eyes, and somewhere he is probably hiding his six-pack. Plus, I wondered what was hidden under his tight black pants.

Personality wise; let's just say he had areas to improve upon.

Perhaps once I get to know him better we will start to build a friendship. But, I do not know if we could look past our terrible first impressions.

From me drawing on his sketches, to him walking in on me half naked. Oh, and who could forget the incident that just happened minutes ago.

On another note, I liked the bathroom. I was of a decent size. With a large bath tub. And a vanity mirror with makeup looking things around it.

Hey, wait a second, this bathroom looks like it was designed for a girl.

There were only two conclusions. Erik either had a female living with him before me. Or, he was secretly a transvestite.

I walked closer to the mirror, and gave myself a good look. I nearly laughed at my reflection. My hair looked wild, and almost dread lock looking. My eyes looked equally as crazy.

Nothing a little bathroom time couldn't fix.

Looking back on earlier today, the only bad outcome was that I probably ruined my pajama bottoms.

Damn you Mother Nature! And the curse of curves!

Well, I guess there is one thing we can all agree on. Any female, no matter how elegant or polite she is, can turn into a hormonal bitch.

_**Erik's P.O.V**_

I probably said this before, but I will say it again. I hate leaving my sanctuary. I have my reasons for hating something so trivial, but I will not bore you with explanations for that.

Anyways, I am only going up to see a friend of mine. And to discuss her taking Hope on a little shopping trip. For I am sick of her and her "American wear".

Now that I think of it I have never seen that girl in a dress. Not even a simple house dress!

_Aw, but phantom, don't you love seeing Hope in her tight red sweaters?_

Um no, why would I?

_It shows off her breasts, which are of a generous size. It's a nice change of pace, since Christine was nearly as flat as you_

I do not wish to compare breasts, and I've already agreed with you that Hope is very attractive. So, there is no need to praise her anymore.

_Wow, your boring, phantom. No wonder why Christine grew tired of __you._

And with that the voice was gone.

I sighed as I pushed the door open to Madam Giry's office. And there, sitting behind the desk, was none other then Meg. Looking as childlike and pretty as ever.

_**Meg's P.O.V**_

Office work was such a bore. I wonder how mother did it. I heard the door swing open. Quickly, I looked up. There stood Erik. Commonly known as the Phantom of the Opera. I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"Good evening, Meg" He said in his polite demeanor.

I got up from my seat, and gave my brother like figure a hug. Awkwardly, he put his hands around my waist.

He seemed taken aback from the embrace. But, I didn't care. I assumed he has gotten use to it. For I am one to hug my closest friends.

"Erik, it's been way too long."

He nodded in agreement as he took the seat opposite of mine.

As I sat back down he began to speak.

"So how's your mother?"

"She is very well thank you. She will take her job back within the month."

A small smile graced his lips.

"That is great news, Meg"

"So, how are things with you?" I inquired.

"Better, I have been eating more, sleeping more, and writing more."

He was probably lying about the first two. For he looked rather skinny and had deep bags under his piercing eyes.

He continued to speak.

"I also have a house guest."

What? Erik Destler had a house guest. That's like saying England and France are the same thing. There was only one conclusion to come to my mind.

"Erik, you did not kidnap Christine, did you?"

He laughed a bitter laugh then said "Silly Meg, of course I didn't kidnap...her."

"Then who is staying with you?"

He paused then said "Her name is Hope, she's the daughter of an old acquaintance of mine."

"How old is she?"

"Your age."

"Is she pretty?"

"You can say that."

Wow, Erik has a house guest. He's probably very fond of the girl, since he is letting her stay with him.

"Oh Erik, she sounds very agreeable. When can I meet her?"

"Tomorrow, the whole reason why I came up here was to ask you if you could taken Hope shopping."

"Oh, I thought it was because you missed me." I said jokingly.

"Well, that too"

"And of course, I would love to take your guest shopping, but why would she need it?"

"You see, Hope is from America, so her style of clothing is very different than us french."

"So, will she need a dress to shop in?"

"That would be lovely."

I then rushed to the back of the office. Went to a small dresser, and pulled out a simple, yet pretty blue dress.

As I put the dress Erik's hands I asked him "Will this due"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"It's my pleasure."

"We will meet you here at 8:30 tomorrow morning."

"That sounds fine."

"Goodnight, Meg" He said in almost a whisper

"Goodnight."

And with that he left. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Erik and his guest consumed my brain.

What would she be like?

Would she like me?

Does she look like Christine?

Christine, that name disgusted me. If Satan could take the form of a human it would be Christine DeChangey.

She totally destroyed Erik's heart. I didn't even know if it was there anymore. Maybe she actually terminated it.

I mean just because he wasn't the most handsome man does not mean that he doesn't deserve happiness. If anything out of everyone I know, he deserves it the most.

I didn't always have this hatred towards her. We use to be friends, practically like sisters.

Even when she left Erik I didn't hate her. It wasn't her fault she didn't love him. I just hated the fact that she played both Raoul and Erik.

It was only at that wedding when I began my detest for the woman.

_**Flash Back**_

The rich rosy smell of Christine's perfume was sickening. Being the maid of honor I had to sit next to her as the smell settled into my clothes. The other guest's delirious faces frustrated me even more. It was as if they were in a daze. How could they radiate happiness with with such ease when so much catastrophe was going on.

"Oh Meg, why so depressing?" said Christine.

"I'm not depressing Christine. I'm simply just tired."

"But it's my wedding, you could at least pretend to be happy for me."

"I am bu-"

"Excuse me, Christine, Raoul tells me that you personally knew the infamous Phantom of the Opera" Said an obviously drunk, short, red haired man.

I assumed him to be a friend of Raoul's. Honestly, I couldn't believe that he cut me off. If all men acted like that chivalry would have never even existed.

Christine then shot a fake smile back to the man and said "Of course I know him Sir. Edwin. What a monster of a man he was."

I ignored that comment. I found what Christine said to be quiet rude, but we all have a right to our own opinions.

"Oh, well you see, He was in love with me. That was understandable. I mean look at me. But, alas he was obsessive,cruel, and revolting looking. He is and will forever be a freak."

I felt my blood begin to boil. Erik was my friend. No, he was way more than that. He was my brother. After my mom got badly burned in the fire he was there to comfort me. He was an unexpected angel. He would listen to me. Barely anyone would listen to "little Meg". I guess the people you suffer with you form the most unbreakable bonds with.

All of a sudden the whole table began to shrike with laughter. It was horrid.

I tried to ignore it as I looked down at my food. Awhile ago everyone was commenting on how delicious the food was. I however found little pleasure in eating it. To me the food was bitter and tasteless. Similar to Christine's heart.

"Yeah, good thing I saved this fair maiden, or else she would have been stuck as the wife of a beast."

Everyone was in hysterics with laughter, more so than before. Some were literally in tears because they were laughing so hard.

"You don't know." I mumbled

"Excuse me Meg, but what did you say?" Christine said in disgustingly sweet voice.

"You don't know! You don't know him!You don't know the pain he is in. Or the pain he has gone through. You people sit here, getting drunk, and passing judgment on him! Yet, none of you have ever took the time to get know him, or even talk to him. If you think about it, you people are beasts, and you disgust me."

Everyone just stared at me in awe. As if they never expected me to say anything.

"Oh poor, poor, little Meg. Don't you get it? People like him don't deserve love or even happiness. They deserve to die. No one would care the slightest if he did drop dead."

The whole table nodded in agreement.

"I would."

Slowly, I stood up, grabbed my wine glass turned it over, and poured it all over the bitch...I mean witch's head.

"You troll." She exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat "How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare I? How dare you? How do you live with the fact that you destroyed another human being."

She then pointed to the door and yelled "Leave, Leave right now."

"With pleasure" I said trying to emulate Christine's fake smile.

"By the way Christine, you should really lay off the profiteroles. You don't want to go through your fat stage again. Seeing that everyday of my life was truly revolting."

And with that final comment I left.

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled at the thought of one of my most beloved memories. For that day I finally stood up to her. Oh how great it felt.

I better start heading back home, mother will begin to worry.

I wonder what will be in store for me tomorrow. I couldn't wait to meet Erik's new lover.

**-Hi omg it's been forever...me very sorry :(. A lot has been going on over here. I am in desperate need of a beta-reader. If you have any story suggestions message me or send me a review. -**


	9. Invitations

Erik's P.O.V

A mix of emotions ran through my mind the moment I woke up. As I contemplated my decision to let Hope go looking for clothes (other than jeans) I looked at my watch after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes to see how early I woke up this time. I rubbed my eyes again, and sighed. 8:27. My watch was off again. It had Swarovski crystal cogs; it wasn't supposed to do that, but it was a gift, and couldn't be returned. I trudged out of my room, frustrated with my watch, to find the grandfather clock so I could reset it. The clock seemed closer than usual in the bright light, a little too bright for the early morning that it probably was. When I reached it I rubbed my eyes. This couldn't be right. The clock said 8:28, and I looked my watch again. 8:28. I hadn't slept this late since…since Christine was here. But that wasn't my main concern; Hope had to meet Meg at her office in 2 minutes. I looked at my watch one last time. 1 minute.

I made a mad dash for Hope's room. She can't be late. I can't make her late. I'm never late! I don't even understand how I slept in. I'm an insomniac, for God's sake!

I was just about to enter Hope's room as I felt a strange breeze on my face.

Holy Shit! I forgot my mask! I then ran all the way back to my room. Grabbed my mask, and ran back to Hope's room.

I took a deep breath, wondering why I still get nervous before talking to Hope. I got the same way with Christine…No. I do not feel that way about Hope.

I opened the door to Hope's room, and shut it again. She was sleeping in a lacy, skimpy black bra, and an even skimpier pair of black underwear, with a translucent camisole to top it all off. What was the point of those things? They didn't cover anything, and they wouldn't keep you warm. But I had to be brave and enter the room again. No, that sounds to harsh. Hope was pretty, but it's just awkward for a budding friendship to see her like this.

I opened the door once more and saw hope sitting there in a t-shirt and baggy pants.

"I heard the door open. Was that you?" Hope said, raising an eyebrow.

Damn! I'm doomed. What do I say? Think Erik! Think!

"Uhhhhhh…yeah I was just getting the …thing for the ...stuff…"

Wow, that was believable.

"Okay then." Hope said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom."

She stood up and squeezed by me. I felt the warmth of her skin on my body and realized…

"Oh, by the way Erik, _love_ the boxers." She said with a wink.

I looked down and ran back to my room, and quickly put on a simple shirt and a pair of basic black pants. I went to look in the mirror, and saw I was blushing a deep scarlet.

God, dammit she's so…. I don't even know what she is. She's so... Hope. So Hope.

Hope's POV

_Oh, by the way Erik, _love_ the boxers._

What the hell was I thinking? He probably thinks I like him now! Well, I do like him, but not like that! I'm such an idiot!

He had a pretty sexy body. He was muscular, but not too stocky. Erik pretty much had the hottest body I have ever seen. And I actually got to squeeze against it!

Wow, I sound like the girls at my school screaming over Taylor Lautner.

Hope, pull yourself together. He's just a guy, nothing more, nothing less.

I then went out of the bathroom. And there standing outside the door was none other than Erik. He had a blue dress in his hand.

"Here" He said as he handed the dress to me.

This is weird. Why is he handing me a dress? He probably took note to my strange body language.

"Your going shopping today with a friends of mine."

"But I have no money." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Already taken care of. I'm paying for it."

I felt my mouth drop. Erik was paying for me to go shopping. He's been already so nice to me. Well he did bring me to live with him, but he hasn't been the most hospitable host. Either way this was too much.

"Erik, you don't need to pay for me. I don't even need to go shopping."

"I want you to. I insist."

Well, if he's insisting, why not? I mean I'd be really stupid if I turned down a free shopping trip, especially a free shopping trip in Paris. But, I must find a way to pay him back.

"If you insist than there is not point for me to decline."

I just noticed that he changed out of his boxers. Damn it!

"Excellent, I will give you ten minutes to get ready. Were already running late as it is."

"Late for what?"

"To meet the lady that is taking you shopping."

"Oh, right."

And with that I entered the bathroom to get changed.

Erik's P.O.V

"Hope, come out it's been ten minutes" I said as I banged on the bathroom door.

"Wait, I'm almost ready."

What is with women and getting ready? I mean I only need to get changed and maybe take a bath so I smell O.K. It's really stupid if you ask me.

The door started to open and there was Hope in a blue dress. The dress was very pleasing. It was a light turquoise in color, and the design very simple. Even though it was slightly small on Hope she still looked tolerable enough to go out.

"Why must you take so long getting ready?"

"I'm a girl Erik, and girls need time to look nice. Guys on the other hand can pretty much just throw on whatever and they still look presentable."

"Women are fascinating creatures."

"Yes they are, but there also the most complicated. Yet, without them life wouldn't be nearly as entertaining." She said with a smirk.

"That's very true."

"Wow, I'm amazed we actually agreed on something."

"Hahhah, yes, I suppose we have."

We just stood there smiling at each other until Hope said, "We should get going, since you said that we are very late."

Shit! We were nearly thirty minutes late! I swiftly grabbed Hope's wrist as I pulled her along my labyrinth.

"I'm still amazed that you made this all." She said in almost a whisper.

"Well, I didn't build all of it, the main base was here and the walls."

"Still you pretty much built all of it."

"I suppose I did."

"What's your favorite color?"

Wow that was really random. Why would she just ask me a question like that?

"Why would you need to know?"

"Since were living together we should get to each other. It's the first step of friendship."

She was really serious about wanting to be my friend…

There was a moment of silence until I said "Black".

"Excuse me?"

"Black, black is my favorite color."

"I like red." She said slowly.

We soon came to the gondola.

I saw Hope's Mouth drop. "You have a lake here, too!"

"It's an artificial one, but it's still a lake."

"That's just…wow."

"Ladies first." I said as I helped Hope into the boat.

"Such a gentlemen." She said sarcastically as she put her hand to her chest. Pretending to swoon.

I couldn't help but release a laugh.

As I steered the boat Hope and I continued our conversation. We talked about many things, music, sports, traveling, and even some light politics. She seemed to have an opinion on everything. Perhaps Hope will prove to be very charming entertainment.

I then helped Hope out of the boat. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I didn't feel the need to grab her wrist, for I knew she would follow me.

"It's really dark in here. How do you stand it?"

"Do you like the darkness?"

"Not particularly, but I don't mind it."

"Why don't you like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it. It's the mere fact that if I had a choice I'd prefer light over dark."

"And why is that?"

"Because I like to feel the sun on my skin. It makes me feel warm and some what relaxed."

"I see."

Hope is a very strange creature. I have never met a woman who voiced her opinion so openly. I actually liked it.

Standing before the two way mirror that lead to…her old dressing room I slid it opened, and let Hope walk through.

We walked in silence, well mostly silence. Every five minutes or so Hope would comment on how amazing or beautiful something was. Had this child never seen an opera before?

Before I knew it the door to Madame Giry's office was in front of us. I opened the door for Hope, and she mumbled a small thank you.

Meg was sitting behind the desk. Exactly where I last saw her.

She smiled up on us as we walked in. She looked very nice. Her blond hair was loose and free. She was wearing an off white expensive looking dress. It had short sleeves with an empire waistline. The rest of it looked quite simple.

"I apologize for being late." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"I didn't even notice. I was twenty minutes late myself." Her smile not leaving her face.

"Meg, I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Hope, I know who you are. Erik told me a lot about you, but he didn't tell me you were this pretty."

"He did?" Hope said looking quite entertained.

"Yes he did."

I felt a blush creep on my face again. Damn it! When will I learn to control my blushing?

"I didn't say that much…"

"Well, anyways we must get going if we want to get all the nice looking dresses. Your going to love shopping with me Hope. You will find that my stories about your dear Erik are very amusing."

Why did I even consider letting Hope go shopping with Meg. Meg's a dear girl, she's practically like a little sister, but she is famous for telling embarrassing stories about me to people in my acquaintance. Well, I did want Hope to get new clothes. So, I guess the situation will have to do.

A small smile crept up on Hope's lip as she said, " Yes, we must get going. Good-bye Erik"

I am so screwed!

Hope's P.O.V

I have never seen anything so beautiful. The ceilings were so high, and painted of rich reds and golds. There were angels painted on the ceiling. The design was so beautiful it almost made me want to cry. It felt as if this was God's castle in heaven. Though I highly doubt god is even up there.

"So your from America?" Meg said as she played with her hair.

I nodded.

"Which part?"

"The south, Missouri to be more accurate."

"You don't seem to have a southern accent though."

"Well, I was born in California. I moved to Missouri when I was eight."

"How come?"

"My dad's business."

There was a moment of silence than Meg said "Your going to love Paris. It's gorgeous. It has great shopping, great food, and great men."

I let out a small laugh.

"Great men are a very rare species."

"Indeed they are, but you seemed to find one just fine" Meg said.

Meg was very pretty. She had long, straight blond hair, with sky blue eyes. They were almost the same color as Erik's, but her's were so bright and happy. His shined with a pale grey coldness. Meg was petite in extreme, standing at about 5'1. She was skinny, flat chested, and had long spidery legs.

I gave Meg a small smile as we continued walking.

"How long do you plan on being here?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I said, " As long as I can."

"Well, I hope you stay awhile. Erik doesn't have many guests. It's a nice change of pace. How long have you been acquainted with him?"

What do I say? O.K Hope think of a good lie.

"My father knew him. I'm not very acquainted with Erik. You see my father wanted to make me a more well traveled human being, and the only place he could think about sending me was Paris."

"So he sent you to live with Erik?"

"Obviously." I said as I smirked at her.

"Your father sounds like a great man. Most fathers don't care about their daughters being a well traveled woman. They usually care about marrying them off to respectable men."

Yeah he was such a "great man". The best I ever met in my life. Second to Satan he was.

We walked down the grand staircase. It was all extremely too beautiful. The ceilings were painted of angels. They almost made me want to-

"Hope, what are you starring at?" Meg asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Have those ceilings ever made you want to cry?"

Meg crinkled her brow and said, "No, not particularly."

"Why not?"

"Well I find the ceiling quite lovely. There's not reason to cry over something so lovely."

"That's exactly why it makes me want to cry. It's just so amazing that it brings tears to my eyes."

"How poetic of you."

I let out a small laugh. "Yes I suppose it was quite poetic of me."

As I walked outside the doors of the opera house I felt a sensation of freedom. The sunlight hit my skin, the skin that hasn't been touched by sunlight for weeks. I forgot how good it felt. How warm it felt. I could have moaned then and there, but it would have been very awkward to do so in front of Meg.

It didn't really hit me till now that I was in 1872 Paris. First off there were zero cars. It was a rare sight to behold. Even though I did grow up in a small redneck town, which didn't have many cars. It was still pretty weird to see streets with no cars.

I also felt abnormally tall around the women here. I have never felt really tall in my life. I was completely average in height, standing at about 5'6''. The tallest woman I saw here was about 5'4. Now that's just sad.

Paris, like the opera house, was unusually pretty. The air smelt of rich cinnamon and cigarettes. It was a nice smell if you asked me.

"We need to grab a taxi." Meg said more to herself then to me.

I nodded as she grabbed my arm and nearly pulled me down the steps of the stairs. The smile never leaving her childish face.

We pilled up into the taxi, which was actually a carriage (big surprise).

"It's a lovely day. It's very nice for a day in winter."

"Agreed."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Yet you haven't seen much of Paris? Erik doesn't seem like the best host is he?"

"You're right about that, but he has grown on me."

"In more ways then one I assume."

"I guess you could say that."

Surprisingly, the rest of the ride was not painfully awkward. I actually enjoyed talking to Meg. If it continued like this Meg and I would be well on our way to becoming great friends.

About ten minutes later the taxi came to a stop.

"Were here!" Meg said animatedly. " Isn't this exciting?"

I smiled as I looked out the window. "It actually kind of is."

Meg then literally jumped out of the carriage, and of course I followed.

I was definitely not in Missouri anymore. I was in Paris, which was a hundred and ten percent better.

I appeared to be in the center of town, similar to the modern down town area that we have in my time. There was a large fountain in the middle of the town square. There were many buildings that I assumed to be shops, restaurants, and possibly bars. There were many stands selling fruits and stuff like that.

"Your acting like you've never seen town before." Meg said breaking my chain of thought

"No I actually haven't. Well at least not this part."

"That's too bad, this part has the best shopping."

"So where are we headed to first?"

"My favorite store of course. They have all the latest styles. The prices are a little unreasonable, but Erik gave us so much money to shop it doesn't matter."

"How much money did he give us?"

"About fifteen thousand francs. It isn't that much for him. He use to make 20,000 francs a month."

Holy shit! I don't now how much that exactly is, but it sounds like a lot, way too much for a simple shopping trip.

I felt my mouth fall open and my eyes go wide.

"The amount he gave us was very generous."

I still could not speak. Meg soon let out a small laugh as she grabbed my hand and started walking.

We soon were in front of plain yet pretty looking building. There was a sign above that said "Madame Benoit's Dress Emporium.

"Where here!" Meg said as she tugged me into the shop. A little bell rang as we entered in the store.

The inside of the shop was spacious. There were so many dresses to feast my eyes upon. There were ballroom dresses, plain dresses, short dresses, ugly dresses, and every dress in –between. The walls were painted pink, and had black designs all over them. The store smelled of a strong perfume. It smelt of cherry blossoms.

I immediately took notice to a woman behind the counter. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. Her ebony hair was tied back into a bun. Her eyes were like a cat, elegantly shaped and greenish yellow in color. Her face looked rather pug like, and she was short and stout.

As the bell rang she looked up and smiled.

"Why if it isn't Meg Giry. It's been to long darling." She said as she came out behind the counter and embraced Meg.

"Yes it has been way too long. The last time I was here was last Friday." Meg said with a slight laugh.

"You look lovely as always." Her eyes then peered to look at me. "Oh and who's this lovely young thing?"

"She's Hope, she's from America. I'm taking her shopping. She's staying with a friend of mine."

"Hope, what a strange name. Well I'm Madame Benoit, owner of this fine shop, but my customers must call me Renee."

She then gave me a bone crushing hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Now what do you two fine young ladies need today?"

"A whole new wardrobe."

I vigorously nodded my head in agreement.

Renee's eyes widened. "A whole new wardrobe? Why?"

"Well you see I'm from America and I don't have many appropriate clothes for France." I said as I itched my hair.

Her mouth formed a perfect "o".

She then smiled as she grabbed my hand, Meg followed.

Renee led me to a full-length mirror, and told me to stand on this stool. Meg sat down on a couch only a few feet away from the mirror.

She then came behind grabbed my waist and exclaimed. "You have no corset."

Meg saw my facial expression and began to giggle, and so did I.

This will be one hell of a ride.

One hour later…

In this past hour of my life I have tried on more clothes than I ever had before. Some of the dresses I tried on were pretty, and actually looked decent on me. But, some of them…lets just say there image should be burned from the human mind.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked as I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a simple red dress. It had long sleeves and fit me in all the right places.

"Lovely Hope, very lovely. You look like an angel sent from heaven." Meg said with amusement in her eyes.

"Hahaha, very funny, but seriously how does it look?"

"It looks fine add that to the pile."

There were two piles. One was of at least fifteen dresses, coats, etc that I was actually getting. The other was of at least fifty articles of clothing that was a "NO"!

"Would she like to try on anymore?" Yelled Renee.

Meg looked at me, and I shook my head rapidly to signal no.

Meg grinned as she said, "I believe we are done here."

I mouthed her a quick "thank you."

She smiled and just laughed.

Renee then came into the dressing room and grabbed all the clothing in the "yes" pile.

"Here I'll go pay. You get dressed and meet me by the counter." Meg said.

I nodded as she left.

I quickly threw on the blue dress that Meg let me wear and went to the counter.

"That will be 8,500 francs." Renee said smiling as she put the fifteen dresses into five bags. She then gave the bags to Meg and I.

"Come back soon you two!" She yelled as we exited the door.

"We promise." I yelled back.

Once we were outside the shop I said, "That was interesting."

Meg nodded. "And very entertaining to watch."

We both laughed as we linked arms and walked away from the store.

Erik's P.O.V

I sat at my desk with a pen in my hand and 200 blank pages. Today was not a good day for me, for I could not think of anything to write nor play. I have never come across this problem before.

Even when you know whom left I could still write and play and all that stuff. Nothing could ever compare to the magic I us to be able to write when she was here, but I was still able to make some decent works.

Today on the other hand nothing came to my head. I sat at the organ for hours just sitting. Not even touching Joliet's beautiful keys.

This was driving me mad! Well I already am I crazy, but this was driving me off the bridge of insanity.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "God damn it! Why must this happen why!"

I started throwing everything I saw. I was angry! I was crazy! Which isn't a very good mixture.

"Are you ok?" Said a male voice from behind.

I turned around to see none other then Demetrious, my assistant, and very close friend. He was holding a brown paper package under his left elbow.

"I'm fine." I said in a slow yet harsh voice.

"You don't seem fine to me. If I didn't know any better I would say that the Phantom of the Opera is having a temper tantrum." He said smiling showing a set of imperfect teeth.

"Haha, you should know better Demetrious. Phantoms don't have temper tantrums." I said in a monotonous tone of voice.

He rolled his eye and sat the package on the desk.

Demetrious was a young boy of nineteen. He was skinny and short, standing at about 5'6". He had long thin black hair, and big dark eyes to match. His face was soft looking, except for his scar over his right eye and coming down to the left side of his chin.

He then pulled up a chair and sat down.

"What's in the package?" I asked.

"You hurt my feelings. I haven't seen you in over two weeks and all I get is "what's in the package? That's not very nice." He said grinning sarcastically.

I let out a small laugh. "Fine then, how are you? Is that better?"

"Much." He said "And I am fine thank you for asking. I got a new apartment that is much more pleasing to look at than my old one."

"That is quite good news indeed. Your other apartment wasn't attractive at all. It also had a fowl smell to it."

"Please don't remind me of that awful scent." He said as he scrunched his nose up in disgust. That was just the mere memory of the smell. Imagine what it's like being in the actual space.

"So, anyways what's in the package?"

"Quick to change the subject aren't you?"

"You know me too well."

"Well, if you must know I brought something that I know you love."

"I don't love many things so it must be good."

"Good is not even close." He said as he nearly ripped apart the package.

There lying on my desk was one of my favorite things in the world; morphine and a lot of it at that.

Hope's P.O.V

"Ahahahahha, oh my god! Did Erik really do that!" I nearly screamed with laughter as I said that.

Meg nodded her head up and down at a rapid speed. Her eyes were watery. "He did! He did! Now have I ever told you about the time that Erik tripped over his own cape?"

"No, do tell!"

I haven't laughed this much in a long time. Meg surprisingly was so much fun to be around. Even though I have only met her today I believe we will be great friends. It would be a nice thing to have more female friends. You see, back home girls just didn't like me. I don't know whether that is because of the way I dressed. Or was it the way I acted? Or was it just some other random reason.

I tried not to let it bother me, but it was kind of hard not being liked by at least half of your class mates (since half of my peers were girls). Thank god the boys had a liking for me. So, I usually hung with them.

Another crappy thing about not having many female friends was that I missed out on sleepovers, mall trips, and stuff like that. That was until about seventh grade. Ah, seventh grade, the loveliest year, when students are acne prone, going through puberty, and insanely bitchy.

The hormones were crazy. No I take that back, everything was crazy about middle school.

Even though middle school was one of the craziest times of my life, it was also the best. If it weren't for middle school I would not have met Jenifer or Kirsten. Thank god I had at least two female partners in crime.

Jenifer was your average cheerleader. She was pretty; she was blond, and extremely wealthy. Surprisingly she was unusually innocent. Which was really rare for the cheerleading type. She was also an utter and complete ditz. In the middle of class she asked me how to spell "tomato". Now that's pretty sad.

Kirsten wasn't exactly what you would call pretty, but she was particularly intelligent. She was usually quite and sarcastic, but she could also always make you pop a smile. Growing up I was really jealous of how amazing of an artist she was. Kirsten was completely Goth.

It was pretty strange to think about, a prep like Jenifer, and a Goth like Kirsten being such close of friends. I was the common ground between the two. It was almost like Jenifer was the white, Kirsten was black, and I was the shade of grey.

I missed them terribly, but I will not let that ruin my shopping trip. I will not put myself in an "emo corner" because I miss them. Instead I will continue having a fun time.

"What pretty young ladies?" Said a female voice from behind.

Meg and I completely did a three sixty. I then saw before me a small old lady. She had short red hair and warm brown eyes. She was totally cute even for a little old lady.

Meg then smiled politely and said, "Thank you, you're so kind to say so."

"Oh if I was nearly as pretty was you two in my youth my life would have been very different indeed."

The old lady then turned to me. Her eyes widened. "You came her for a reason, Hope Carter."

I felt my whole body tense up. My mouth began to drop. Holy shit! How in gods name did she know my name!

"I must leave now but I will be back. Meet me in the middle of town square tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

And with that she walked away.

"That was strange" Said Meg more to herself then me.

"Very strange."

"How did she know your name?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you going to meet her tomorrow?"

"Sure why not. No harm in it."

Meg then linked her elbow with mine and said "I'm starving lets eat."

Meg's P.O.V

Bachi Bistro, my favorite. The smell that emitted from the restaurant was of pure Italy. Mhhhmmm, I could smell the pasta from here.

"This is the best Italian restaurant in all of France. Well, it's the best one we can afford." I said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Hope then turned to me and smiled back as she said "I bet it's just amazing, for it smells like my grandmas cooking."

"Wait your Italian?"

Hope nodded her head "Yes, my grandma is full Italian."

The restaurant itself was of medium size. It was about two stories with an incredible view. When I was younger my mother took me here every Sunday after mass.

We walked in and took our seat. We got an incredible view on the second story. We saw everything from the Eiffel tower to the opera house itself.

Hope just seemed in awe of the view. It was a crime that she has never seen Paris before.

"So," I began to say to try to break the ice "How do you and Erik get along."

Hope let out a giggle then a small smirk. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do, that's why I'm asking."

Hope sighed as she spoke "Well, here it goes. He's an… Oh how do put this? He's um eccentric. I admire him, but half the time I feel like strangling him with his own rope."

Slightly taken aback by Hope's brutally honest response I said. " Then what does the other half feel like doing?"

Almost instantly a blush covered her face.

I smiled a smile of satisfaction as the waiter came to bring us water. The waiter was a young man. With handsome brown eyes and a delicate mustache.

"Would you ladies like anything else to drink?" Asked the waiter as he pulled out something to write on.

Before I could answer Hope nearly yelled out. "Wine!"

The waiter gave her a funny look then said. "What type?"

"The best type you've got."

He than hurried away as he stole glances from Hope.

"I wonder what Erik feels about you? I said more to myself than to her.

"I know exactly what he thinks." She then cleared her throat "An incorrigible, insubordinate adolescent who is not worth my time." She said trying to imitate Erik's deep voice to the best of her ability.

"I don't believe that, I think perhaps he's found of you." I said as I took a sip of water.

Hope gave me a strange look then she said "Highly unlikely."

"Well I believe you to be fond of him."

"Not particularly."

"Stop your denial, darling. For I have just came into your acquaintance and already see that you are fond of him."

"How wouldn't be fond of a handsome, brilliant, and talented man." She whispered to herself.

I agreed with two out of the three, for Erik was almost anything but handsome. He could be charming in the right mood but handsome belonged to Raoul or the waiter.

I don't know how this girl found Erik to be appealing to the physical eye. Then it hit me: She hasn't seen Erik without his mask.

Erik's P.O.V

The drug itself is an incredible thing. It helps with pain. I do not have much physical pain to endure, but my mental and emotional demons are my burdens. Morphine is the only way for me to feel safe and perhaps even accepted.

I turned around to see Demetrious just sitting there staring at the wall.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I took another smoke of the morphine.

He gave me a blank stare and shrugged.

I took another whiff of the drug and handed it to him. "Morphine makes everything better." I said in a whisper

"No thanks not today, I just came up with an incredible conclusion." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"And what would that be?"

"Woman are demons, worse than that drug you've got in your hand. Their just awful!"

"I can not agree more."

"Even that Christine is a demon. I mean look what she did to you."

His words stung to me. "Christine is a demon". Part of me could not agree more. She did lead me to attempt suicide twice. But who could blame her? For who could ever love a beast?

I paused, than said, "She is, but as much as anyone else is a demon. In my mind the whole human race are demons. You and me, Demetrious are just misfits in this hateful world."

"Are you implying that you yourself is not evil?"

I laughed a humorless laugh then spoke. "Not at all, for I am probably one of the worst."

There was a silence after that then Demetrious said, "Does Meg ever mention me?"

Hope P.O.V

The meal at Bachi was incredible! Though perhaps I do favor my Grandmas cooking. Hey, I'll admit it I'm biased.

The carriage was not at all far from here. Or at least that's what Meg said. We walked with are arms linked together as we exchanged in small talk. We were already planning for our next outing.

After awhile of walking I could almost see the carriage. But as I got closer something caught my eye. It was a fruit stand, a fruit stand like any other. The aroma of the stand was lovely. I had to get some fruit, for I was sick of bread and cheese! I also would bet that Erik would also enjoy some ripe treats. I let go of Meg's linking arm and nearly bolted towards the fruit stand.

"Where in god's name do you think your going?" Meg yelled.

"Just wait in the carriage I'll be there soon."

The fruit stand was much bigger than it looked from far away. It was made of some type of wood, and the guy behind it looked pretty friendly. I didn't know what fruits to get, for there were so many to choose from. There were apples, bananas, oranges, beaches, lemons, grapes, and many more.

After about five minutes of just scoping out what to buy I decided to grab this apple. It was as beautiful as it was red, and I would suspect very tasty. As I was reaching for it instead of feeling the apple I felt a hand that was aiming to get the same one.

I quickly looked next to me and saw a man. He had brown hair, which was almost blond, probably from being bleached by the sun. His skin was a light copper. He had a hooked nose that made me think of it being broken several times. His eyes however were a greenish grey. He was tall for this Ara, standing at about 5'10. He was wearing a long trench coat and plain black slacks. This man had this "fuck me" aura that made me blush.

He looked at me and he smiled. He had dimples like me.

"Here you can have it." He said as he handed the apple to me.

"Thanks." I replied coolly as I started to gather other fruits.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I believe that is none of your concern."

"Oh darling, everyone in Paris is my concern."

"I'm Hope." I said quickly trying to avoid all conversation.

"What a funny name! I'm Reaver, and I am very charmed to meet you."

"Your one to talk." I said quietly. "For in my opinion Reaver is an even stranger name than Hope."

"I believe we cannot agree there." He said as he kept his debonair grin.

He held is hand out, and I supposed that was where my hand should go. So, as I put my hand in his, and he kissed it.

"Look, it was nice meeting you I suppose, but I better get back to my friend. She's waiting and shall grow more impatient by the minute."

"Ah, ok but you must come to my ball." He said as he pulled out two small invitations out of his large coat pocket.

He handed them to me, then said "Invite your friend as well, I will look forward to cross paths with you again."

I walked away and into the carriage I went. Meg looked at my bag of fruit then to the two small envelopes that were in my hand.

"Hope, what's that?" She asked.

"Two invitations for you and me to a ball" I said smugly.

"You learn well" she said.


End file.
